


Sherlock One-shots

by HvtCrvissant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Bisexual John, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HvtCrvissant/pseuds/HvtCrvissant
Summary: Pretty much what the title says.  A bunch of Johnlock and other one shots.  Better than it sounds





	Sherlock One-shots

1

~Can't Sleep~

John knew that sherlock had horrible sleeping habits. Not only while he was working cases, but while he wasn't as well. And John was almost certain that his friend hadn't slept in at least four days. 

"Sherlock?" John called from the kitchen. It was 8:13 in the morning and Sherlock was in the same position in his chair as he was when John went to bed the previous night. 

Awake and staring at his skull. 

"Sherlock." John calls again. Receiving no answer, John sighs and picks up the tea he just made for the both of them, and heads toward the living room. 

Once John sinks into his armchair and sets down the tea, Sherlock slowly turns his, eyes blinking sluggishly, and stares at the tea. 

'Oh, yeah,' John thought, 'he's been awake for a long while.'

"Good..Morning John." Sherlock says slowly, his eyes glassy and red rimmed from lack of sleep. 

"Morning, Sherlock."John said, "You get any shut eye last night?" 

He slightly shook his head, "No.. Sleep, haven't...slept yet." Sherlocks eyes closed momentarily, his head drooping before he realized what he was doing and snapped his eyes open, sitting up straight. 

John frowned, "You need to sleep mate." This wasn't the longest Sherlock had gone without sleep, but the case they had finished had been hard on both of them, more so on Sherlock. 

Sherlock nodded, "I know..." Sherlock whispered, "can't.." His eyes closed again, seeming to stay closed longer than before. 

Johns frown deepened. John knew his friend was exhausted, and clearly Sherlock knew he needed sleep, so what was keeping him awake? "Why can't you sleep, mate?"

Sherlock groaned, his hands going to his hair and pulled at his dark locks. "My head... Won't Shut..up." 

John set his tea down, and walked over to Sherlock and crouched down, gently taking his hands from his hair. "C'mon, Sherlock, let's get you to bed."

Sherlock unsteadily stood up, gripping Johns shoulder, "Jawn.." He slurred. 

John smiled, "C'mon, Sherlock."

John helped Sherlock hobble to his bedroom, carefully avoiding the experiment covered table, and opened the door. Slowly he helped Sherlock into the bed and laid out the covers. 

Once he deemed Sherlock comfortable, by the steady breathing and the sight of his friend snuggling into the covers, he slowly and silently made to walk over to the door. At least he planned to until Sherlock hand gripped his wrist and pulled him back to the bed. 

"Stay...Jawn." Sherlock murmured sleepily, lazily opening one eye. 

John hesitated, not sure if his friend would enjoy the fact John was in his bed while he was asleep. 

"Please...?"

John sighed, smiling fondly at Sherlock, and slid into the bed next to his flatmate.

Sherlock snuggled into Johns neck and released a deep breath, slowly relaxing. Not long after, Sherlock fell asleep, his deep breathes guiding John to sleep as well. 

And John remembered thinking that next morning, with Sherlock back to his usual self, shouting deductions, and being rude, that if it helped Sherlock sleep and relax, he would cuddle with his friend again, and again. 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading to this point. This is my first Johnlock one shot on this account and I'd really appreciate it if I got some feedback.


End file.
